Project Summary/ Abstract The New Hampshire Safe Food Alliance (NHSFA) will be formed to focus on food safety issues in the state. The alliance will be multidisciplinary with members representing government, academia and the regulated food industry. The first goal of the NHSFA will be to sponsor a series of workshops to educate food safety stakeholders in the state on the FDA 2005 Food Code. These workshops are necessary as the state works to adopt the FDA 2005 Food Code as part of New Hampshire Rules for the Sanitary Production and Distibution of Food He-P 2300. To allow for a smooth transition when the Food Code is adopted, the workshops would present a forum for all parties to come together to better understand the new regulations. The intent is to keep the New Hampshire Safe Food Alliance active after the Food Code workshops to plan further meetings or conferences involving food safety issues of interest.